Unexpected Happenings
by JadeStoneTheYounger
Summary: After the last battle Inuyasha tries to kill Kagome so Kagome runs off and runs into the three most unlikely people
1. The Fight

Disclaimer- I am only saying this once. I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Summary- During the final battle Kagome accidentally kills Kikyo. Naraku tampers with the tetsaiga. Kagome is turned into a demon. after Inuyasha tries to kill Kagome she runs off and meets a trio of the most unlikely of people.

Chapter 1-The Fight

"Inuyasha! Watch out!" Was the scream that could be heard throughout the battle field. Inuyasha turns around just in time to block and kill the demon that was about to rip his insides out.

It was the final battle. Us and our allies had joined together after Kagura told us where Narku's castle was. When we confirmed that Kagura was telling the truth we automatically sent out to gather our allies. Our allies were all people who were all wronged by Naraku. There was already all of us, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, kirara, and, of course, Me., Kagome. With the allies we have added to our numbers we had, Koga and his army (it turns out that Koga is the lord of the Eastern lands he just prefers to live in a cave than his palace, he thinks its to roomy) Sesshoumaru and his army, the Northern lands army (it turns out that Shippou's parents were the lord and lady of the Northern lands and his uncle was watching the lands until Shippou was home and trained, and last but not least there was Kikyo.

Now that we had all these people fighting on our side we decided that we were now able that we would now be able to take down Naraku and his Army of demons and his offspring.

Sango threw her harikous while Miroku was throwing his uffudas at Narakus demons. While they were doing this Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Koga attacked Naraku with their swords (yes Koga is actually using his sword).

All of a sudden Miroku screamed out in pain while he was holding his cursed right hand. Everyone but Sesshoumaru turned to look in Miroku's direction. Naraku had expanded his wind tunnel so that the prayer beads around his hand wouldn't work anymore. The beads suddenly shattered and turned into dust. But before the dust could fall onto the ground it was sucked into the wind tunnel.

Then Miroku fell to the ground and started to die the horrible death of being sucked into his own wind tunnel.

While this was happening Sesshoumaru continued to fight Naraku as best as he could alone.

Then with a sudden burst of anger everybody started to fight again with a vengeance using more power against Naraku then they were before and more determination. They knew that the only way to help Miroku was to kill Naraku.

Kagome's P.O.V.

'I've got to save Miroku.'

I picked an arrow out of my quiver. I knew that I most likely didn't have enough power to kill him, but I had to try.

Normal P.O.V

Unknown to Kagome she was starting to glow a bright pink color. Suddenly there was a blinding flash of white light that stopped everyone in their tracks.

Everyone turned and saw that the flash of light was originating from Kikyo and Kagome.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW


	2. The red Liquid

Chapter 2 The Red Liquid

When Naraku saw them glowing he knew he was not going to be killed. In a move that he was going to be his last, Naraku grabbed Inuyasha from behind and whispered in his ear as he poured a red liquid onto the tetsaiga. "I may have lost but you will lose the two things that are most precious to you." When Naraku was done saying this Inuyasha swung around out of his arms and out of his reach while trying to disembowel him, but Naraku got out of the way in time. Suddenly Inuyasha heard Kikyo scream and he quickly turned around to go racing toward her to help. What he saw he would never forget. There was Kikyo on her knees screaming in pain of all the souls that she kept in her clay shell were pouring out of her. With Kagome standing of to the side of the clearing standing tall and strong with her arrow poised and pointed straight at Naraku. Both of them were bathed in a brilliant white light. Suddenly Kikyo stopped screaming. Everybody turned to look at her when the light that was around Kikyo exploded expanding in every direction towards everyone then went back inside her body then out of her mouth came a brilliant orb shining with purity that contained her own soul that she stole from Kagome floated over to the true owner of the soul, Kagome, and it was absorbed into the light that was around Kagome and settled back inside her where it belonged. But the light around Kagome didn't disappear. Suddenly Kagome's Shikon No Tama shards appeared in front of her. Then in another flash of light koga's, Naraku's, and all the rest of the Shikon shards appeared in front of her.

They then melded together into one, and the whole Shikon No Tama was hovering not even three inches from her nose. And then she fired her arrow.


	3. Two are One Once Again

Chapter 3: Two are One Once More

Kagome's P.O.V.

I feel power rushing through my entire being I couldn't help but be amazed. But I knew that I didn't have enough time to wonder where all this power was coming from.

When I felt that I had enough power in my own eyes I aimed then fired. I knew that with arrow it would be the end of Naraku.

I followed the path of the arrow with my eyes. When it looked like it was going to hit Naraku too everyone's horror Naraku dodged at the last second.

Normal P.O.V.

When it looked like all was lost Kagome turned her gaze back to where Naraku was and the arrow turned in that direction and hit Naraku.

A blood curdling scream escaped from Naraku's mouth as he was being purified out of existence. When Naraku was turned into dust there was a deep silence that filled the battle field. Then to everyone's amazement all of the evil demons that were fighting on Naraku's side also turned to dust. The only ones left out of Naraku's army were Kagura and Kanna.

Kagura and Kanna were alive only because they were forced to; and Kagome knew this so her power did not hurt them but instead gave them back their hearts.

After this happened Kagome's body glowed and those on their side that had died were once again alive and those that were wounded were healed.

When Inuyasha saw this he turned quickly around to look at Kikyo thinking that everyone else is once again alive then surely Kikyo is also. But that was not to be. There was Kikyo on the ground with eyes that no longer held the spark of life that they had even during her undead life.

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

I turned in Kikyo's direction prepared to see my first love alive and well again. What I saw instead shattered my heart into more pieces then the Shikon Jewel could ever produce.

Kikyo was still laying on the ground in the same position she was in when she had fallen.

"Kikyo you can get up now. Naraku is dead." I called to her as I walked over. "Kikyo. Come on Kikyo, get up stop messing around and get up!" I frantically ordered her as I finally reached her and touched her shoulder. To my horror the moment my hand touched her shoulder her whole body crumbled. That is the best way to say it. Her body of clay broke up into pieces that had encased a glass jar that contained Kikyo's ashes.

Normal P.O.V.

Everyone turned when they heard a heart wrenching cry of NOOO. What they saw brought sympathy even to the most hardened soldiers. Inuyasha was on his knees crouching over Kikyo's broken body holding the container that held Kikyo's ashes crying.

With Kagome

While all of this was going on Kagome was still incased in the light.

In Kagome's Mind

After I had killed Naraku I had expedited the power to recede but instead it had intensified. I knew my power was doing something though what, I did not know.

All of a sudden I found myself in a gorgeous field in Inuyasha's forest. In front of me I saw a human female and four male demons.


	4. The Jewel's Souls

The Jewel's Souls.

Kagome starred in shock at the beings in front of her.

Kagome's P.O.V.

I could not believe my eyes. There were five beings in front of me, _starring _at me. The human was giving me a small smile while the demons were giving me scrutinizing looks. The demons suddenly turned their gazes to look at each other.

All of them gave each other a nod then turned in my direction and also gave me a small smile.

I looked them all over first examining their looks.

The human woman was wearing old fashioned armor in a miko kimono just in a different style then Kikyo's. She had black hair and had silverfish blue eyes.

I turned to the demon on the far left. My heart stopped. He was gorgeous. He had silver hair that had green, blue, red, and black streaks flowing through it. Which he had braided and reached the back of his knees. He had fox ears on top of his head just like Inuyasha, and also had a fox tail. He had golden eyes that looked like they can see into your soul. He was wearing a golden fighting kimono, (like the one Youko wore at the dark tournament,) He also had ivory skin that instead of looking sickly, made him look like the image of a god.

I quickly turn to the next guy when I saw that he had caught me starring, he even had a little smirk on his face when he saw me blush.

When I focused on the demon on his right, my heart stopped once again. This demon had short black hair that went to his shoulders. He had intence silver eyes. He wore a more modernized look. He wore what looked to be like black baggy cargo pants, with a tight form fitting red musle shirt. He had medium sized bat wings protruding from his back. And to top it off he had a nice tan that made him look like he just came from the tanners.

Once again I turned away with a blush on my faceafter I saw a smirk on his face when he caught me starring at him. I turned to the next guy. Will I have thsame reaction to the fourth demon, because I had the same reaction to this demon as I had with the others.

He had baby blue colored hair that was in a low pony tail that reached his butt. But what a nice butt it was. He had aquamarine colored eyes. His outfit was an almost exact duplicate of Sesshoumaru's. the only differences was that the sash was black and blu and where the red flower pattern was a blue wave pattern and had no armor on. His skin tone was a creamy peach color.

Once again I was caught starring. But instead of a smirk he, like myself, also blushed and turned away. I heard snickers coming from the other demons directed at him.

I quickly turned to face the fourth and last demon. And just as I had predicted I had the same reaction to him as I had to the other. He had blood red hair that went to his back and was up in a high pony tail. He had dark scarlet eyes, his skin tone was like those in the south pacific islands. He wore surprisingly an out fit identical to Inuyasha's. except it was less baggy and black. Whe nhe caught me starring he didn't blush or smirk like the others, he just stared impassivly at me.

These four looked like gods that had come down from the heavens just to grace me with their precence.

"Who are you?" I asked. "Where am I?"

the woman started to speak.

"Hello Kagome. I am Midoriko. The creater of the Shikon No Tama. And these four gentlemen are the four souls that make up the jewel." Midoriko stated. "Now as to where you are; you are in the jewel itself.

Normal POV

Kagome starred at her, disbelief written all across her face.

Midoriko kicked the silveer haired one on the leg and gave him a pointed look.

The silver haired demon locked eyes with her and stepped forward within arms reach. He gave a smirk.

"I my lady am Yuko. I am an elemental fox demon. May I say that if you like the way I look please continue to do as you were. Or," hestepped forward some more and grabbed her around her waist. "we can do something a bit more."

Kagome looked at him in disbelief. "You HENTAI!' she screamed and got out of his hold then slapped him hard.

The black haired one did a small cough to gain her attention.

"Hello Miss Kagome I am Satorian. I am a bat demon. And may I say that it is nice to finally be able to talk to you."

He then picked up her hand and kissed the back of it.

Kagome blushed a cherry red than turned to the blue haired one waiting for him to introduce himself.

"Um, my name is Shiomi. And umm I am an ice demon. Um it is nice to meet you." He said while blushing and scratching the back of his head nervously.

Kagome smiled at him.

"Its nice to meet you to."

His blush deepened at her smile.

Kagome turned to the red haired one waiting for his introduction,

"My name is Inferno. I'm a fire apparition."

"Well it is nice to meet all of you. Now that introductions are over, why am I here?

PLEASE REVIEW


	5. Explanations part 1

Chapter 5: Explanations Part 1

Midoriko turned to address Kagome.

"Kagome we have brought you here not only to know what your wish is, but to tell and explain some things." Midoriko said. "Fist off, so we can get it over and done with, what is your wish?"

Kagome's POV

I started to think very hard. 'What was my wish? I had always planned on giving the jewel to Inuyasha as I had promised so he can make the wish. It seemed that I wouldn't be able to do that after all.

"If I make a pure wish, will the jewel disappear?" I asked Midoriko.

Midoriko got a thoughtful look.

"No, it would go back into your body." Midoriko answered.

While Midoriko was saying this I had noticed that Yuko, Satorian, Shiomi, and Inferno were playing poker off to the side.

"Will I be able to travel back and forth through the well still?"

"Yeees." She stretched the word with uncertainty. "But only for a short time. Hey, Satorian, get your cute ass over here."

"Midoriko," Satorian said in a whinny voice, "I'm winning."

"Shut up and answer my question. How many more time can she go through the well?"

Satorian turned in her direction and gave her a quizzical look that turned to a thoughtful one.

"Well now that the jewel is whole I would say five more times. Unless someone who is a time worker, then it would be active for five hundred more years."

"A time worker? What is a time worker?" I asked Satorian quizzically. "Don't you mean traveler?"

"No. You need a time _'worker'!_ A time worker and a time traveler are two totally different things all together." He said.

"Well, what is the difference?

"A time traveler is what you are. All you do is go through a portal." He explained. "Now time workers are those who can manipulate time and create those portals like the one you use."

"Oh." I answered stunned.

"Ok Kagome. Now, what is your wish?" Midoriko asked.

"Midoriko, I am not going to make a wish. I answered.

"Why would that be?" Shiomi asked.

"Well no matter how pure a wish I will make I think that the jewel will still warp it." I answered.

"You do know that Midoriko is the one that will grant the wish. Not the jewel itself." Inferno stated.

"I believe that even if Midoriko is the one to grant the wish it will still be warped."

"Why do you say that Kagome?" Midoriko asked.

"Well even though you are the one to cast it, you're still inside the jewel and I think that even before my wish goes through the jewel, the jewel itself will have tainted it by then."

"Kagome. You do know that if you do not make a wish then the jewel will not go into your body? If it doesn't then you will have to protect it like Kikyo did." Midoriko stated.

"Well I think that at least a demon will not have to bite through my body to get to the jewel shard."

Midoriko just shook her head.

"Alright, now that that is settled down to the next order of business, Kagome, you are not Kikyo's reincarnation." Midoriko stated bluntly.

"I'm not." I blurted out incredulously. "But, why did I have Kikyo's soul in my body?"

"How do I explain this?" Midoriko asked herself. "Midoriko, I'll explain it," said Yuko. "You just sit down and let me tell her."

"All right Yuko. You would be best at explaining it." Midoriko said while she took a seat."

"Now Kagome, you basically have six souls living in your body."

There was a long stretch of silence. "WHAT!"

Please Review


	6. Explanation Part II

Chapter 6: Explanations part II

Kagome's POV

"What!" I screamed. "How can that be?"

"If you would calm down and stop screaming I'll explain. "Yuko ground out through his teeth while holding his ears.

"All right I'm calm." I said, sitting back down not realizing that I had jumped up when I had shouted.

"Ok. Now Kagome you are what is known as a soul retainer."

"A soul retainer? What's a soul retainer?" I asked curiously.

"A soul retainer is somebody who can house more than one soul in their body. Usually when someone is forced to hold more than one soul that person will usually die, because of the constant battle that is going on among the souls for domination over the body. But a rare being such as yourself will appear. The fact that you are a soul retainer is rare enough but to naturally have miko powers that are not originally from one of the souls he/she is housing. There has never been known to be one in all of the history of the world."

"Kagome. You are a very powerful and very rare and beautiful. Those three properties in a person make a woman very sexually attractive in my eyes and make me very horny." Yuko said the last bit in a low seductive voice while leaning closer to me. "Do you want to get together 'alone' after everything is said and done?"

Five fists hit him at the same time, and the owners of those fists yelled hentai simultaneously.

"Get back on the subject of why we're here talking to her now." Shiomi growled at him.

"All right, all right, I'll continue."

"Only if you continue without any lecherous comments" Shiomi said in a low dangerous voice.

"Ok, ok, now , a soul retainer after knowing it is one and can talk to the souls, like you can at this moment, can then use the power that the souls can."

"So Kagome what I am basically trying to tell you is, is that you can use all of the demon and miko powers that we have. Then eventually you will turn into a demon. Since you have four different types of demons in you you will turn into either a fox demon, a fire demon, a bat demon, or an ice demon, it all depends on which powers that is most powerful in your body." Yuko explained.

End Chapter

Ok, this is my first authors note so please bare with me. Now I wanted you to vote on which type of demon that you want Kagome to be, and I want at least 3 reviews for this chapter before I update again.

P.S. Sorry for the short chapter.

Please Review


	7. Naraku's Revenge Part I

Chapter 7- Naraku's Revenge Part I

Kagome's POV I stared at Yuko with disbelief flashing through my eyes. 'Me a demon? thats impossible. How can I become a demon? I'm a human through and through.' I paused in my thanking. 'If I was human through and through than I wouldn't have demon souls l iving (metaforicaly speaking) in my body, and I wouldn't have miko powers, does that realy make me a regular human through and through? WAIT! mY MIKO POWERS! wHAT ABOUT THEM?  
"wHEN i BECOME a demon will I still have my miko powers? I blurted out all of a sudden.  
"Well your taking this better than we thought you would," Midoriko sadi, "and to answer your question, yes you will still have your miko abilities"  
"ALL RIGHT!" I jumped up pumping my arm up in the air.  
"Ok, if the human is done celebrating we need to go now." Inferno said in a bored, deadpan voice.  
"Who stuck the large stick up his ass?" I askedYuko.  
"We think he was born with it," Yuko wispered back, "it just grew with time. And ignor him when he talks like that about humans. He just doesn't like humans because it was a human who killed him"  
"Midoriko did it." Satorian coughed into his hand.  
Inferno turned toward Yuko and Satorian. "I can hear you you know." He growled at them.  
"We know, we know." Yuko and Satorian said at the same time, while l aughing at Inferno's expence.  
"Yuko, Satorian, stop it." Midoriko said sternly. "Remember, I killed you guys too. Shiomi is the only one who I didn't kill out of you guys." She said this while pointing toward Shiomi.  
I looked over towards Shiomi and saw that he was blushing.  
Um, ah, yeah. Well anyway Inferno is right." Shiomi said.  
"That is true." Midoriko said thoughtfully. "Now Kagome, if you ever need to talk to any of us just call for the one you want to talk with inside your head, not aloud, and that person will answer"  
"Kagome," Satorian said to get my attention, "you must know that before Naraku died, he tampered with the tetsaiga. Because of this Inuyasha will transform and attack you because he know believes that you killed Kikyo. The moment Inuyasha attacks you to run away DON'T FIGHT. The way we want you to leave is by flying." Satorian said.  
Before I could protest saying that I couldn't fly Satorian raised a hand.  
"Kagome listen. Because you now have myt powers your body will auto maticaly know how to fly. Just think about how you want to fly and you will." Satorian explained.  
"But why would Inuyasha think that I killed Kikyo?" I questioned.  
"Well, when you were gathering strength to kill Naraku you called the bit of soul of yours that Kikyo used to animate herself. So, without your soul as an achor Kikyo's soul could no longer inhabit that imitation body of hers." Midoriko tried to explain.  
"So basically Inuyasha thinks that the body is no longer animated and Kikyo's soul is no longer there, and it is because of you that this happened, in his eyes, you killed her once again." Inferno stated bluntly.  
"Kagome you will have to leave Sango, Miroku, and Kirara behind." Shiomi said seriously, for once not stuttering. "You may take Shippou with you because when Inuyasha can't get to you he most likely will go after those that are your closest family. And because you consider Shippou as your son, he will go after him first"  
"Ok that takes care of Shippou but what about Miroku, and Sango, and Kirara, mom, grampa, Souta? What about them? they are also family." I yelled out a bit histericaly.  
"Calm down Kagome. They will be fine." Midoriko said soothingly.  
"Calm down? How do you expect me to calm down when Inuyasha is going to kill all of those that I love?" I shouted at her.  
"Kagome," Yuko walked over, grabbed my shoulders, and gave me a small shake, "with Miroku, Sango, and Kirara, they can defend themselves, and with your family only you can deside who can go through the well and who can't"  
I starred at him and blinked a couple of times dumbfounded.  
"Yuko, are you telling the truth or are you just trying to put thoughts in my head trying to make me fell better"  
"I'm telling the truth. Remember what Satorian said about time workers"  
"Yyeess. Don't they manipulate time to how they want it"  
"Yes, exactly. Now you remember that I said that you have all of our powers"  
"Of course, how can I forget that"  
"Alright, alright sheesh. Well anyway Satorian is a time worker. So now you not only are a time TRAVELER BUT ALSO A TIME WORKER AS WELL"  
"yEAJ!" i SHOUTED OUT.

eND cHAPTER

aUTHORS NOTE

Ok here are the resent poll Fire demon-2 Ice demon-3 Fox demon-0 Bat demon-0 Please continue toreview and vote. Once again I ask for three reviews. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Naraku's Revenge part 2

"Alright Kagome, now you know all of the things we needed to tell you so we must leave now." Midoriko said.

"yes Kagome we will talk to you at a different time but for now adue." Satorian said.

"Bye Kagome." Satorian said shyly.

"Good bye Kagome I will miss your radiant beauty that seems to lighten up this place. But I must tell you good bye. Until another time." Yuko saidwhile putting his arm around my waiste.

I started to peel his arm off when Inferno grunted a "Good bye."

"Good bye every one. I told them after I was able to peel Yuko's arm off. (bye the way if anyone is curios, Yuko is prononced Yooko) after I said good bye a white mist surrounded me

The next thing I knew is that I floating above the ground with everyone starring at me.

I looked at everyone while I was starting to slowly desend back onto the ground. On their faces I could see a wide variety of emotions. On Miroku's face I saw aww and respect. On Sango's face I saw relief and happiness. On Shippou's face I saw a joy that radianted a glow that seemed to outmatch the glory of the sun itself.

When I touched the ground I smiled at him and held out my arms. Shippou immediatly jumped into my arms screaming "Mama!"

I then turned in the dirrection of Inuyasha; afraid of what I might see.

When I looked into his eyes I saw that they were completly blood red. Not even the lavender colored pupil was there. He looked me straight in the eye. I was paralyzed in fear. All that I saw in his eyes were blood lust. And the blood that he was seeking, was mine.

Suddenly Inuyasha took out the tetsaiga and pounced at me.'Kagome get your ass in gear and fly away **NOW!**'

'Huh, Satorian?' I asked.

'Yes its me. Now fly away NOW!' Demanded satorian.

'Lright. Come on new powers of mine help me to fly." I started to think of flying and getting Shippou away from the enranged hanyu..

Suddenly I felt myself lifted off the ground at a rapped speed just as Inuyasha jumped at me again.

"Mama how can you fly? Its realy amm how do you say it, ow yeah awsome. Thats right, isin't it?" Shippou asked me.

"yes Shippou it is, but we have more pressing matters to worry about right now." I said to him.

"What do you mean mama?" Asked Shippou

"Well look at Inuyasha and you'll know what I mean." I told him.

"Inuyasha looks like he wants to kill You." Shippou gasped.

"Shippou, he does." I answered him.

"Why?"

"He thinks I killed Kikyo."

"Ohhh."

Sango Miroku," I called down to gain their attention away from the struggling hanyu who Miroku just put a lot of ufudas on., "I have to leave and I'm taking Shippou with me." I yelled to them.

"Why?" Sango yelled back.

"Because Inuyasha will kill me. I'm taking Shippou with me because when he can't get to me he will go after everyone that I love. You guys can protect yourselves and I have tacken care of my family on the other side of the well. I am taking Shippou with me for one-he can't protect himself, and two- Ihe is my son and I wouldn't ever leave him behind because I love him very much." I said this part while looking effectionatly at Shippou.

Good bye everybody." I called down to them.

As I was leaving I noticed that the only people who were still there from the there alies were, Sesshoumaru, Koga, and Shippou's uncle.While I flew over themI waved and yelled good bye. And then I couldn't see them over the tree tops any more.

_**End Chapter**_

Here are the latest results from the polls.

Fire 2

Ice 5

Fox-0

Bat-0

Fire/Ice- 2

At the moment I am not asking for votes on who Kagome is going to be with because I am going to introduce more people who I want to put in those polls. If you want to it is fine with me, I just won't put them up yet. I'm still asking for at least three more reviews before I will update again.


End file.
